Víspera del Año Nuevo Por Tres
by LionsandDragons
Summary: This is to ring in the New Year. It's a one shot with some creature characters and a threesome. Heavy sexual content, slash, kinda funny, kinda cute. Hope you like. HPDMBZ.


**Víspera del Año Nuevo Por Tres**

Not mine… JK Rowling's…

Oh, and FYI a Mage is simply another term for wizard. I used it in the context that you could call an ancient wizard that, like a mage would be a more powerful, ancient version of a wizard. Oh, and a Vlorie is something I made up… pretty proud of that too. Haha.

Pronounced V-lore-e

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a just getting dark on New Years and Harry was absolutely bored. New Year's had never been a special time for him. Who wanted to celebrate another year where you were most likely going to spend most of it trying not to be killed by a raving lunatic? But, this year was different in a way, Harry was still not in the best of moods, but at least this year he was closer to killing Voldemort.

Harry had, with his new powers, tracked down and destroyed all the horcruxes. While all he had to do was actually kill Voldemort, the whole reason he was down this year was because he was alone… again. On one hand, his new powers he had gotten this past summer had made it easy to start the battle against Voldey. On the other, they had also caused Dumbledore to worry over him more. The old man was incessant that Harry stay where Dumbledore could keep an eye on him.

So, here he was, wondering around the castle with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow, probably having a great time. Just because Harry was a Vlorie and a magical mage now didn't mean that he had to be watched every minute of everyday. His inheritance had given him a magical boost, better looks, clearer vision, and beautiful black wings. He had learned to handle his extra magic and he could definitely protect himself, but noooo, Dumbledore wanted to practically watch him shower to make sure that he didn't slip, fall, and hit his head. Harry made a face, scratch that, he thought. Yuck! Dumbledore watching him in the shower was just not the train of thought he wanted to take.

To be fair Malfoy and Zabini had to stay also. Apparently the mage gene had hit their generation and Malfoy and Zabini had come into an inheritance that they didn't know they possessed either. It seemed odd that they had all ended up having that in common. It had brought Zabini and Malfoy to the light side though because their own families disowned them for not being purebloods after all and Dumbledore had promised to instruct them into their powers.

Harry turned a corner and headed down to the entrance hall so he could go outside. He decided that he would go flying in the cold air. He had spent Christmas dinner with the teachers and the others, which is what he called Blaise and Draco. They had all trained together and while the rivalry had been put away, there was still tension. It wasn't because of the past and it wasn't because they were Slytherins and Gryffindors. The reason Harry avoided the two people that could possibly understand some of the things he went through was because he was attracted to them.

They had all started to feel it after a few weeks of training. They had been spending so much time with each other and bygones had been made bygones. Each one of the mages had just assumed that they were going crazy. Harry had put the feelings he got around the other two out of his mind by convincing himself it was because he knew he liked guys. He had always thought the Slytherins were handsome and making nice with them was just giving him ideas, that was it, Harry told himself.

When the training sessions stopped the attraction didn't and they started avoiding each other like the plague. Well, Harry reasoned, Blaise and Draco still stuck together because they were friends… might have even been more. But, them feeling something for him and vise versa was wrong on sooooo many levels.

Harry had made it to the Quidditch field with his thought process. He stopped, closed his eyes and thought real hard. He felt an uncomfortable stretching in his shoulder blades and he saw black wing tips out of the corner of his eyes. Harry stretched the ebony appendages and then with a push off he shot into the air. He liked soaring and dipping. He could lose himself in the dips and dives of flight.

Soon, however, he couldn't concentrate his thoughts on flying or even on spending New Years without his friends. Harry felt his blood stir as images of Draco and Blaise flitted into his mind.

Harry could see Blaise, his rich, dark brown hair and tan skin. Blaise was skinny and a little on the short side, about even with Harry who was also small for his age at 5'9. Most 17 year olds were at least at the six foot mark. Every time Harry had looked into Blaise's cobalt blue eyes during a training session he could see them cloud with desire before Blaise looked away. Harry had always had to take deep breaths to keep from getting worked up. He knew that Balsie felt something for him.

Draco was harder to read and much harder to stare at. Harry had to force himself not to look because if he did, he would never stop. Draco was about two inches taller then Blaise and himself with pale creamy skin and silver, sparkling eyes. Draco had his hair cut short but still about three inches long and silvery white. He didn't slick it back any more and it flowed like water.

Harry had known about his attraction to Draco. He hadn't always had it, but it had grown once he had admitted to himself he was gay. He had been openly gay to his friends since the end of fifth year and he had caught himself enjoying fighting with Malfoy way to much about half way through sixth year. Blaise was just there, always beside Draco, and just as good looking. For some reason the fact that he fancied two Slytherins hadn't really bothered him. Evil was attractive, he figured. Except now they were both still attractive and not half as evil.

Harry soared upward and then shot off to fly over the castle. He looped around the turrets and then took another lap. The problem was getting past the fantasies and actually realizing what it would mean to fulfill them.

Harry had read all sorts of books about mages and just like every other ancient culture or species they were very powerful and sexual creatures. The sexes could intermingle and both types of relationships were accepted. Vlorie, which was Harry's species, didn't have mates, but rather became attracted to whoever they where around. This sounded odd at first, but apparently the species was very spread out. Vlorie lived in very small, small packs and so to reproduce and survive they would naturally and subconsciously fall for the Vlorie they came into contact with the most.

That was how Harry knew that he wasn't the only mage felling this extreme lust. That and the fact that Blaise had gotten so mad at him one day that he had thrown Harry with his magic against a wall. It had been accidental magic, but Draco had raved for five minutes about how Blaise could have seriously hurt Harry and on and on. Then, he realized what he was doing and had promptly shut up and ran out of the room. Blaise had just sniggered, looked at Harry as if realizing he was there also and then ducking his head followed Draco.

Harry glided back over to the pitch at a leisurely pace. He had just decided to give up trying to distract himself and let his imagination take him. He had been with guys before, two to be exact. They had been muggle and both one night stands had been experimentations on both sides. Harry was also not stupid and knew that he could not _just_ sleep with Blaise or _just_ sleep with Draco. Neither of them was going to fancy being left out once the gap had been bridged. It was going to have to be a threesome if it happened and it kind of weirded Harry out that that didn't disturb him. In fact Harry had already planned it out in his mind… when he wasn't thinking about it, of course.

He would take Blaise, oh yes, most defiantly. Blaise was his size and almost feminine in body. Harry was stronger, buffer, but still small enough not to crush Blaise. He would be gentle and rough all at the same time. He could give Blaise what he needed, have him moaning his name beneath him. Harry licked his lips.

Draco, on the other hand, was not a bottom. Oh, Harry could get him to bottom, he was sure, but he wouldn't right away. Draco was as powerful in looks as Harry was in magical power. He was dominating and used to getting his way in everything. Harry had studied the silver eyed boy when no one was looking and he knew his mannerisms.

Harry had always been better then Draco, always one step ahead, always besting him. Harry would give Draco the top spot in the one thing he could. He could give Draco control of him in the most intimate of aspects. Harry shot upward into the dark sky with the feelings he got from thinking about Draco on him and in him. He cleared the last roof and looks towards the field, coming up fast. Harry almost plummeted to the ground when he stopped all motion mid air at what he saw.

Two figures, one with silver wings, another with white. Draco and Blaise where chasing each other. Diving and spinning together around the pitch laughing and yelling. Harry felt his breath catch at the picture they made. They moved like they were dancing, in tune to one another's movements. Harry had only heard Draco laugh once and that was when Blaise had done something stupid durning training. The sound was rich and full, but with a kind of tinkling, like bells. It filled Harry until he was smiling too.

He flew up on the pair until he was hovering above them. He waited until they were both in hearing distance and then he spoke,

"It looks like we had the same idea."

Blaise came to a halt with Draco close behind. They hovered about five feet below him until they rose up to his level. All three mages were looking at each other, about 50 feet in the air and looking decidedly uneasy… but all steadily getting really turned on. Close proximity for the first time in a few weeks, minus meals, was increasing heart rate and blood flow. Three pairs of eyes glowed as Draco spoke,

"How have you been Harry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, civility, formality? How interesting, "I've been good. Bored, I guess, but good." He smiled at Blaise and watched as the boy dropped an inch in the air and rose back up again.

"What did you two have planned for New Year," Harry crossed his arms. "Since we all have to be alone." He added the last bit bitterly, reminded of Dumbledore and his rules.

"Tell me about it," Blaise said. "Draco and I were just going to sit up and drink or something." He smiled and Harry's stomach did a little flip.

"What are you going to do?" Draco spoke up, looking at Blaise as if trying to read something, but actually speaking to Harry.

"Oh, you know," said Harry in a bored tone, "toast to another year of being hunted and attacked by a lunatic. Celebrating another year of being loved like a hero and feared like a madman; another year of being The Boy Who Lived. Joy abounds."

Draco smirked at Harry diatribe, but Blaise just looked stunned.

"You mean you don't like being the Golden Boy? It's not fun? All the attention and fame I mean." Blaise looked intently at Harry.

Draco chuckled, "Of course he doesn't like it. That's why I used to needle him about it all the time. Harry isn't a naturally vain or pompous person. In fact, I would say he's pretty shy and modest around people he doesn't know. Isn't that right?"

Harry laughed at Draco's spot on personality assessment of himself, "oh, Draco, you know me so well." Harry feigned a romantic voice and added a little fake swoon, slapping his hand over his forehead and batting his eye lashes.

Blaise laughed and then swooped out of the way of Draco's swat directed at him.

"Anyways…" said Draco.

"Do you want to come back to the dorm with us?" Blaise sounded hopeful and Harry could feel his groin tighten at the mostly innocent invitation. He thought he saw Draco's eyes flash before maintaining cool silver.

"What're going to do?"

"I don't know, but it beats being alone right?" Blaise shot towards the school.

Harry shrugged, it did beat being alone. He turned his green eyes on Draco who was watching Blaise fly over the stands. Draco turned his gaze towards Harry and the brunette felt heat wash over him.

Before Harry could stop himself he let slip the one conformation he needed to tell where this night was going to end up, "you both feel it too, right?"

Draco looked back at Blaise for a moment, who was hovering about 50 yards away waiting, then he spoke, "Yeah, we feel it too. You know it's a part of the species? I read it in…"

"Yeah, me too," Harry nodded and with one last look at Draco shot off towards Blaise.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Two hours later found all three of them in Draco's private quarters. He was Head Boy, so, like Hermione he had his own dorm room with a common room. The three Vlories were lounging in front of the fire talking about nonsense things and just sitting in comfortable silence some.

It was funny, Harry mused, that it had come to this. Here he was with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, sitting in companionable silence. Harry knew though that they all wanted to jump each other, the urge was so strong, he could feel their magic crackling together in the air; they were all trying not to loose control. It was ridiculous that they all couldn't get past this and just shag. But then, it _wouldn't_ be just a shag, it would be a bond. Because of what they were, sleeping together wouldn't take the lust or feelings away it would just make it more acute until they were together as a unit, bonded, unable to separate.

Harry closed his eyes to keep his blood cool and his temperature even. Then again, he thought, just sitting here wasn't getting anything done either. He knew the longer they stayed in this warm room together the harder things were going to get. Harry laughed at himself, ha, _harder_.

"Is anyone else in here really, really hot?" Blaise had spoken up from the couch. He got up and paced to the window, "anyone else mind if I open it?"

Both Harry and Draco shook their heads and turned to watch Blaise open the window. Unfortunately, this meant that he had to turn around. Bend slightly and then raise the window pane. This one movement brought his ass out and then raised his arms, which raised his shirt. As Blaise's shirt rose higher, revealing creamy, tan skin, Harry growled low in his throat and his black wings shot out.

Harry's growl was quickly answered by a hiss from Draco and Blaise turned around to face the commotion and was hit full in the face by two pairs of glowing eyes, one jade green and the other mercury silver. Cobalt blue eyes shot to life in response and all three mages stared at each other, all afraid to move.

Harry forced his wings to recede and then he turned towards the fire, fists clenched at his side, "We all know what this means… what will happen." He swung back around, "You both need to let me know if you are willing to face the consequences, right now." His voice was clam with a hint of desperation, his teeth where clenched, "If you say no, then say it now while I still have the power to walk out of here."

The room was swept by an invisible wind, a manifestation of raw magic. Blaise took a step forward as Draco turned to him. As their eyes met, Harry watched. They both nodded and Draco shot his hand out towards a door on his other side. It shot open with a bang as his magic hit it to reveal a bedroom. Blaise shot into the room with Draco on his heels as Harry leaped over the couch and cleared the door slamming it behind him.

He searched for Balsie, wanting to claim him first. Harry's needs where rising up from his subconscious, unchecked by his mind. Draco would join in, take over on his own, but Blaise needed to be relieved first. Harry would not let him think he had been left out just so he could taste Draco first like he ached to do.

Blaise was standing beside Draco, both of them waiting for Harry to enter the room. He stalked in, lethal and sexy, striding towards Blaise with intent. The brunette looked to his blond friend once to see a pleased smirk on his face, but he was lost as he focused on the Vlorie in front of him.

Harry grabbed Blaise's hips and thrust his entire body against his own in one smooth motion. Blaise tried to moan at the pleasure of contact after waiting so long, but Harry's mouth found his and drowned it out. Harry keened as he swept his tongue inside the willing mouth. Blaise tasted so incredible. He quickly ripped the shirt off that the smaller mage had been wearing and swiftly moved his hand up to fist in Blaise's hair. With dominance he pulled Blaise's hair back so that the other boy moved his head to bare his neck.

Trailing kisses down the tan, exposed neck made Harry hum with pleasure. He could hear Balsie moan and hiss as he did wicked things with his tongue. He bit down on Balsie's shoulder hard and reveled at the answering scream.

Harry felt hands searching his back and just as they touched his waistline he pulled Blaise away from him, "Patience." Harry smirked, trailing a finger over the bite mark on Blaise's shoulder.

He watched Blaise shiver and then lock eyes with a person over his shoulder, Draco.

"I'm in for it, huh?" Harry laughed as Blaise nodded.

"I'll go sit on the bed to catch you when you land eventually." Blaise moved over to the huge four-poster.

Harry laughed and spun to see Draco, silver eyes gleaming and shirt already gone. Harry murmured something and let his shirt disappear also.

"So Draco, all those years of coming out second best, must really bother you." Harry smirked, it really didn't matter the situation, Draco and he would always banter.

"Not this time Potter. This time I come out on top." Draco smirked too, reaching for Harry as he spoke.

Harry felt Draco's magic wrap around him and he felt a pull forward. Before he knew it he was plastered to Draco. They were chest to chest and Harry looked up at the taller boy.

Harry was so hot; it was just like all the times he had dreamed of. Draco was hard, unyielding, and burning for him. The brunette could almost read the blonds mind, finally he was going to own Harry and Harry was going to know it. He laughed to himself.

Without further hesitation Harry gripped Draco's biceps, arching his back so that his groin pressed into Draco's.

"You have me at your mercy." Harry spoke the six little words quietly and with complete reverence and Draco pounced.

Harry had never known anything so fierce and wonderful all at the same time. Draco moaned and swooped down to bury his face in Harry's neck alternately licked and sucking, nipping and biting to see what got a reaction. Harry tightened his hold on the Draco's upper arms and rolled his hips into the blonds. The Vlorie groaned and brought one hand up to grip Harry's chin and lift his head so that he could kiss him.

It was a heated, passionate, dominating kiss. Draco forced Harry's mouth open and swept his tongue in to mark and explore his territory. Harry opened himself fully to the assault and purred in his throat when he liked something. Draco pulled his tongue away, coaxing Harry to follow back into the blonde's mouth and he responded eagerly.

Harry moved one hand to fist in Draco's hair and the other he trailed down his spine. When he got to the bottom Draco hissed and thrust his hips forward automatically.

"We can't forget about Blaise." Draco murmured against Harry's lips, "We don't want him to think we forgot him."

Harry smirked and turned round. He focused on Blaise, giving him a burning look that told the other Vlorie exactly what Harry was about to do to his wonderful little body. Blaise just stretched back, arms supporting him. Harry crawled onto the bed and whispered a few more words. Blaise's pants disappeared and so did Harry's. He heard two gasps as Blaise stared at his cock and Draco took in his ass.

Harry laughed at the reaction and then proceeded to move up Blaise's naked body making sure to place both knees between the other boy's legs. Blaise made room for him to lay on him comfortably. Harry covered the blue eyed boy's body with his own, hissing as their erections met, skin to skin. It was heaven to be here, between Blaise's legs, licking a path down his neck. Harry finally got down to defined abs and the best happy trail he had ever scene. Grinning wickedly he swirled his tongue into Blaise's navel and then moved around his full erection to bite and suck the inside of his thighs.

"Harryyyy. Please." Blaise moaned his name.

Harry saw Draco approach the bed and moved beside Blaise's chest. The blond bent forward and looked at Harry. Harry raised one brow and nodded his head ever so slightly and watched as Draco bent the rest of the way to meet Blaise in a hungry kiss. The moment their lips met Harry lowered his head and took Blaise all the way to the root, deep-throating him and humming as his went.

The reaction was amazing. Blaise had been occupied with Draco's kiss and for a second had forgotten Harry and his position. The smaller Vlorie screamed into Draco's mouth and trust his hips up in surprise; good thing Harry had been holding his hips.

Harry continued his ministrations and brought Blaise close, so close and then pulled away. Blaise made a noise of protest as Draco moved to get behind Harry. Harry shivered as Draco kissed a trail of kisses along his shoulder. One pale hand came around Harry's waist to lift him onto his knees and then it moved down to stroke his neglected cock. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat and then gave a breathy moan and his head dropped back onto Draco's shoulder.

Harry regained enough sense to whisper a few words about the same time Draco did and both he and Blaise gasped as the lubrication spell did its job. Harry spread his legs more, which effectively spread Blaise's and then returned to all fours to kiss Blaise hungrily. He felt Draco caress his ass cheeks and then slide one finger into his entrance. Harry moaned as he felt Blaise tweak a nipple at the same time.

Remembering Blaise, Harry reached lower with his hand slipping his own finger into Blaise's tight opening. He stretched the man beneath him just as Draco was doing to his own body. Harry moaned as Draco added another finger and he mimicked the action, sliding another of his own digits into Balsie's slick hole.

Blaise was breathing harshly and gripping the sheets with his hands. Harry was trying hard to concentrate on what he was doing to Blaise while Draco was doing the same thing to his own body. It was wonderful and distracting all at the same time to be in the middle Harry realized. Just as Harry thought it couldn't get any worse Draco started licking and kissing his neck and shoulders again. He found a particularly soft spot right above Harry's right shoulder blade and bit down hard.

"Oh God, I'm ready. Now, Draco, please now." Harry half moaned, half hissed the words out.

He felt Draco's lips brush up against his ear, "Take Blaise and then I'll take you. That's what you want, isn't it? For me to take you."

"Yes, uh, yesss…" Harry trailed off as Draco's teeth scraped down his neck.

Harry made sure Blaise was ready for him and then he quickly grabbed a pillow, lifted Blaise up and placed the pillow under him. With his hips tilted upward and his head thrown back Harry had him right where he wanted him, except for one thing.

"Look at me Blaise." Harry spoke it as a command and he got what he wanted as cobalt blue eyes opened to rest on his face.

"That's it, just keep looking at me." As he said it, Harry gripped Balsie's hips and lowered his body until he was positioned just right. With one thrust he was in to the hilt. Harry arched his back in pleasure and Blaise screamed, his arms moving to grip Harry's arms. Harry stilled himself to give Blaise time to adjust and Draco time to make his move.

Like he predicted, Harry felt hands grip his hips and Draco positioned himself, sliding in slowly… too slowly. "

Harder," Harry gave Draco the ok to stop holding back and it worked.

Draco slammed himself into Harry, which caused Harry to slid more into Blaise, if that was possible, and all three of them moaned. From then on it was just a matter of working together. Harry and Draco pulled out and slammed in at the same time as Blaise moved his hips up in time to Harry's thrusts.

Blaise was making scratches on Harry's back, the sting adding to the pleasure. Harry had dug crescent moons into the back of Balsie's hips, just as Draco had done to the front of his. None of them really noticed as the throaty moans and harsh breathing rose and sweat slid unchecked from all naked bodies. It was a dance of pleasure, beauty and passion in motion. Harry could feel that Blaise was close; he had closed his eyes again and was tossing his head from side to side, incoherent. Harry was close himself, could feel Balsie's tight folds squeezing him to completion.

"So close, Draco. Oh Merlin, please, so close." Harry could barely get that out, but Draco got it and with one final hard thrust he sent Harry forward just as violently into Blaise and it trigged the most explosive orgasm any of them had ever had.

Harry screamed out Draco's name, knowing the blond was just dying to hear it. Blaise moaned Harry's name and Draco just made a noise between and groan and a roar. Harry's arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Blaise, sliding half off of him. Draco landed beside Harry, his hands still on the brunette's hips.

After shocks rippled through three bodies, pleasant tingles and twitches ran through everyone. They were one big, sweaty, panting mess for a while until Harry circled his left leg around Blaise's right and lifted a hand to brush hair out of the other boy's eyes, "You were amazing."

Blaise chuckled and turned his head, "You weren't so bad yourself."

"All I know," Draco spoke up from behind Harry, his hands tightening on Harry's hips, "is that my name has never sounded so good."

Harry laughed and reached his right hand down to thread his fingers through Draco's, while his other one laid under Blaise neck like a pillow, "Thanks, I think I'll take that as a complement."

Blaise turned his head to look at the bedside table. The magic clock flashed the numbers 12:05, "Well, you guys, Happy New Year."

"I have a feeling this one is going to be a lot better." Harry sighed.

Draco spoke up in a playful tone, "On no, Potter, not another feeling. Merlin knows what happens when you get those."

"Shut up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, that was for New Year… just a little one shot to tide you over until I figure out where I'm going with _Captivated_. I know it's actually the day after New Year's, but I was a little busy New Year's Eve. I really like strictly Harry/Draco, but every now and then I think mixing it up is fun. I hope you guys like it, please let me know and I will get you another chapter of _Captivated_ soon.

Love,

Ash


End file.
